


Memories

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Memory books, only Dream knows though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: Ranboo looks through his oldest memory books
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) &; Enderman (Minecraft)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimary/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHIMARY 💕💕 SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO MAKE!!
> 
> CROSS POSTED TO MT WATTPAD ACCOUNT 'JustanMCYTsimp'

Ranboo smiled as he looked over all the shelves filled with books.

While Ranboo would love to read through all of them, he wanted to discover some of his older memories.

While a lot of bad things may have happened, there must have been something to help him get through it. Right?

Ranboo walked down, reading the writing on the cover of the book until he pulled out the oldest one he could find.

It was covered in dust, and the hand writing was shaky. The book was torn and a but burnt.

Ranboo ignored it and opened the book, it seemed to be a diary of some sorts.

* * *

_drea diry,_

_todey me and my broher deam went to get icecream_

_i got choclat an vanila and he got mnt flvor_

* * *

dear diry, 

mom seid sha did not lik me

drea ws ther thoug an stop her from leving

* * *

Ranboo chuckles at his old horrible writing etiquette. He looks over at the word Dream before shuddering and flipping the pages until he finds decent writing.

* * *

_ranboo wanted me to write something in this for some reason. mom told him about his medical condition due to his hybrid counter part so he wants me to say how i look and what I like._

_Blonde and brown hair, green eyes, green hoodie (idk i wear it alot)_

_And I like uh, cooking, sewing, fighting, and playing with ranboo_

_thats all i guess, bye ranboo i know you will be reading this._

_hw did u kno?! -ranboo_

* * *

Ranboo freezes at the description and feels a cold breeze tingle trough his back.

_**Ra ~~nboo~~ clot ~~hes~~ his ~~ha~~ -** _

_**~~E~~ yes be ~~gin~~ to ~~w~~ at-** _

_**~~Inter~~ nal screa ~~m~~ -** _

_**~~Glow~~ brigh ~~tly~~ -** _

~~_**W̵̶̢̡̢̛̛̛̉ͫͫ̐͂͊̂̕͟͜͠͡H̶̵̴̵̨̻̣͉̘̥̋̊̓̀̑̒ͪ̍̽͘͘͢͠͡͝͠A̎̈́ͩͤͣͯ̍̉̔͒ͧ̽ͩ͛̍̉͆ͭ͏̷̷̨͘͝͡͠͠T̷̖̳͇͎͇̣͓͖͑͌ͯ͛͗̅̓̌̅̿͛ͮͩ͢ͅ҉̴̷̡̕͟͞͞ ̷̷̛̞̮̞̥̺̳̙̙͇̮͖̰̟̺͐̀ͨͤ̂ͫ̅̌ͬ̔ͮ̿͒̒͜҉̵̴҉̢̧͜͟I̴̟̲̙̺͔̦̭͊̈̄̉̃́̆̉͗̈́̊͌̊̇͐̓̅̋͘͟͟͏̴̴̡̡̕͘͜S̶̴̨̧̻̰̘̱͎̯͎̭̞̺̙̹̪̰̦ͩ̽ͫ͘͢ͅ͏̴̷̸̨̨͡ ̵̵̨͋̾ͧ͆ͩ͊̈̏̎̉ͨͮ̒ͣ̇͜͏̸̷̵̶̢͘͢͟҉͏̸̶̧̕͝G̷̬̯̻͉̣͉͕̳̯͉̜̰̲̤̳̋̂͛̒̉̉ͤ̓̆̿ͥͧͮͭ͌̓̓͛͝ͅǪ̢̝̠̱͇͓͍̦̂͂ͦ͋̈́ͤ̒ͩ̑̇ͦ̚҉̸̨̡͟͝͝͝҉͜͏̵̧҉̢I̟̫̭̤̣̟̳̣̹̬̩̜͙̹̗͕͏͏̡͘͡Ṅ̷͍̩̲̳̻̗͇̦͙̫̹͉̬̬ͭ̃̑̂̏͗͐͐̚͘ͅͅ͏͏G̷̴̴̢̨̥̞̰̮̯̪͘̕͟͞͞͝͞ ̴̢̗̞̣̫̩̣̟̩̖̜͙̫̺͎̪͌̓ͦͮ̿̈́̆ͮ͊̉̄̄ͣ̇̿͟͞͝ͅ͏̶̧̢̧͘͘͘͟͜͜͠͝Ơ̷̢͈͙͎͍͎͚̩̦͍̺͇̯͈̳̤̕͜͠͞ͅN͎̺̲̣̹̺̺̬̮̱̺̜̫̖̋̎ͭͤ̈́͗̊ͅ͏̸̴̢̨̢̛͘͜͟͢͟͢͜͝͡͡ ̝ͣ̏́͝M̢̧̛̫̀͒̆̍̊ͥͨ̈̀̇̚͢͝͞͏͏͘͘͜͝Ẹ̸̴͓͖̞̠̋͗̄̏͗̇͂̈͛̒͋͗ͥ̿҉̵̷̶̢̧̨̛̕͘̕̕͟͢͞L̶̵̸̸̶̸̡̧̢̨̢̧̛͘͜͟͡͝͝T̮̰̭̺̼͓͔͇͚̯͔̝̞̾̓ͭ̍̿ͪ̃̇͜ͅI̸̢̻̺̩̜ͥ͋ͨ̐̿́̉̑͆̓̈ͫ̃͋̎̍ͯͣ̌̍͏҉̷̷̧̛͟͠͠͠҉̸̷̡͞N̷̶̵̡̨̛̝͉̤͍̩͈̪̻̤̫̉̂̍̑̈́ͮͯ̑̆̽ͯͭͬ̓̚͘͟͞͝G̷̴̴̡̢̡̛̙̫͓̹̝̼̳͈̠̳̖̥̖̅̊̒͛̂ͧ͌͐ͯͬ͟͜ ̢͓̟̂̓̂̊̑ͭ̾ͧ̿ͤ̿̓̇̂̀̏̒ͧ̀̐͏̨̢͢B̢̤̫͍͍͇̭͕͙̮̖̼ͧ͆̔͂͊̇͛ͯƯ̸̵̧̧̡̡ͣ̆ͦ̽͑ͬ͒̿͌ͬ̍͌ͨ͐ͧ͟͜͜͝͞҉̢R̨̨̠͍̻̙̥̟̙͓̯̣̗̟͙̻̟͍̣ͦͭ͛̅͆ͭ̓̈́̓́̈́͗̉̐͂̓N̵̸̴̢̛͙̠̭̬͙̖͌͏̷̴̸̸̧̧͘̕͟͟͞͝I̵̶̷̶̷̧̧̡̢̨̱̖̹̬̞̖̹̟̞̮͇̯̹͈̼̺̲̼̜̝ͣ̈́̍̎ͯ̀ͬ͢͢͝͠͝͝͡͡͡N̶̶̴̸̢̢̜̮͓̱̳̓̌ͨ̑ͯ̋͊̎ͨͯ̀̎̓́͛̒ͯ͋ͬͫ͢͜͟҉Ġ̴̶̜͚͈̫̪̙͇̪̈ͬͪ͟ͅ҉̶̛ ̷̴̴̨̱͔̪̞͍͕̗̜̦̻̭̬̲̣͉̝͔̆̑̂̏̔̀ͦ̅͊́̈̌̄̽̕͜͜҉̛G͙̬ͪ̒ͯ͏̵̛͜͜L̥̖̹̜̱͚̪̞̣͍͔̥̦̠ͦ͐̈́͋̊ͥ̀̋̂̌̆̏͋ͬͭ̂̀ͨ̓̚ͅ҉͜҉҉̸͢͏̡Ô̸̴̵̶̵̧̨̧̨͚͚̮̩̻͎̭͚̙̘̖̰̤͚̪͉̼̲̖͘͜͟͟͢͜͏W̵̴̵̢̘̺̮̥̬̝̼̗͉̠̺͕͚̪̮̠͈̺̾ͤ̔͋͂̿ͯ̀͋͑̚͜͡I̫̥̦̤̗͍̱͉͍͕͍̗̦͚̦͛͆ͧͥ͐̈́̃̀͛̾ͤ̈̌͠͏̶̸̴̵͏̵̸͡Ǹ̴̶̨̢͖͍̫̘̝͎̱̓̆ͫͯ̃̈́̍̆͢͠G̴̶̜̙͙̽̌͟͞ ̸̢̡̛̙̠͇͚̹̓̐̊ͧ̽̔͌ͯ̍͘͘͢͟͜͢͞͠͡͝͞ͅͅS͚̙̬̺̖̰͇͕̩̙͖̟̜͈̟̞̻ͫ̅͋ͩ̿͗ͥ̎̃̋͛ͤ̄͢͏̷̢̡̢̛͜͝҉̷̶̕͡C͔̣͓͔͕̲͔͙̪̞̞̥̣̠͉̱̫̮̜͈͗ͧͮ̆̅̽̎̚͏̷̡̧̨̡̛̛͢͢͠͞҉͠͏͞͏̸͘R̢̜̣̻͍͙̖͇̩͈̲͍̳̦̳͚͛ͭ̑̈ͮ̄̒̆̿̄̆E̴̵̢̨̪͕͚̟͙̲̔̔ͤ̌̀̒͗̆̍̌̉ͦ͌ͦ̎̉͆̆̏̚͘͘̕͜͢͟͠͠A̴̢͎̝̼͙̓̊ͧ͒͘͏̵̧̨̕̕͘͟͜͟͠M̸̝̹̥͍̱͉̼̰̿̆̓͊ͬÌ̸̴̢͉̤̯̺̞̦̤̩̣̞͟͢͞͠͝ͅ҉̵̶̨̡̛̕̕͠Ņ̸̢̡̰̮̻̻̠͇͓͕̯̩̬̃͑ͩ̐̏̂̍͗̀̇̏͗̊̾̑̽̎̔̃̚͘͜ͅG͙̠̘̔̓͌ͮͭͤͥ̽̀͂̋̔̀̑ͩͣ͗͘͞͏̨ ̵̧̡̡̻̓ͥͥ̒̔ͣͬͣͥ͑͒ͅ҉̢C̷̷̷̢̛̠͈̲̻͚͔̬͙ͯ̂ͧ̎̔̀̀͌̍ͫͤ̆̽̿̚͟͞Ḣ̷̴̢̡̡̩͇̮͙͕͚͚̺̹͓̖̽ͮ̿̾̊̀̏ͧ̿̑̕͢͢͝Ơ̡̛̛̛̩̜̯̟͖͈̆̂͂̏ͩ͌͒͐ͪͯ͛̌ͩ̀̅̾̿̑͢͡K̷̵̵̷̡̧̧̧̛͈̼͎̞̖͔̰͖͔̟͔͙̹̞̻̩̠̞̩̒͑̍ͭ͘̕͜͠͡͏̧Ę̴̸̵̛̛̯̭̳̩̣̞͖̝̗̹͎̏ͧ͗͒ͨ̌ͬ̋ͩ̿̈̏̆̀̅͒̚͟͠҉̵̷̴̡̨҉͏̴ ̶̴͚̮̤̯̖͈̪̞̘̦̟͎̫̦͈̞ͦ̂ͫ̒̓́͘͢͟͡͞҉̨̕Ď̴̨̨̢̼͇͈͍҉͞҉̸̧Ī̢̳̟̻͎͉̗̜̪͕͇̰͖̘̙ͬ͆̊͛̇͒ͦ̋ͬ͗̔ͯ͜͠͞ͅ͏̶̴͘̕҉͡Ėͭ̐̃̃͐̒̈҉̷̢̨̨̕͘͡͞͠͏̷̸͟͢͠Ṡ̸̢̛̛̞̳͇̻͍̭̥̜̻͙̘͈̠͖͎͍̥̝̯̦̈́͆̒ͣͨ̈́̆̀ͧ̃̓̾̓̆ͮ͒͂̍ͨ͘̕͢͟͜͏A̘̬̞̰͎̼̭̗̯̺͆̋̂͆̎͒͋̈̓ͫͩ̆ͨ̽D̶̵̛̬͓͕̣̗̹̤͍͚̜̙̈̇̔ͥ̔͗̂̌ͮ̇̾ͯ̋̅̽́͐̔͟͡R͔̥͇͈̖̗̣͎͍̰̯͎͉̣̫͆ͥ̓̍̃̋̽̄̒ͯͪ̓ͅĒ̷̴̵̷̡̛̫̯̰̱̲̮̜̰̲̺̠̼̓̊̎̓͌ͯ̄̍͋̅̆͂̽̉ͪͬ̈́͘͢͟͠͝͡͝͠͞ͅ҉M̻̜͍͓͆̆̌̎̎ͧͧͪ̔ͯ̓ͨͪ͆̎̾̈́̚҉̶̴͠͏҉͢҉̷͟͜͜͢Ḇ̢͔̙͔̫̭̞̟̼͚͚̫̳̩̼̪͉͖̜̈́͋̈́ͫͦ͌̋̒̌̓ͤ͗̆ͩ̒̋̽ͭ̒̇ͅȨ͇̻͕̼̠̬͉̯̮͖̼̤̫̝̝͖͇̞ͦR͈͍͙̘̊̈̈ͮ͒ͤ̂͗̚͡͝R̷̛̬͎͓̟̻̜̺̺̤͂ͨ̇̓̆͌͢҉̸̶̶̵̨̧͘͟͜͜͜͢͡͠Ę̸̛̻̈́͂͌̒͑͏̴̧͡͡͞M̷̻̲̠̼̠̮̯̘͖͖̳̣̏́̊̍͌̾ͦ̀̔̄̚ͅ͏̡͜͡͏̵̸̢͏̷̧̕͝E̷̴̵̶̴̴̢̨̨̛̪̜̋͑̅ͧͬ͐̇ͤ̃̐̔͑͘͘͠͏̴͢͏M̡͍̻̘̲̯̫̮̲̭͙̪͚̺͖͗҉B̴̛̜̖͖̰͇̠̘̳̹̭̱͔͎̜̞̺͈͍͑̄̎̓ͨ̎̊̾̋̍̐ͩ́̑̑̀͊ͣ͗̎͘͞ͅ҉E̵̷̶̶̴̴̴̴͓̜̻͉͈̞̳̰̗̺͙̗͉̩̳͙̘ͥͫ̉͑ͭ̆̉͂ͩͫ͑ͦ̎ͭ̽̒ͣ͘͘̕͜͞͠͞ͅ͏̧͟R̸̸̸̨̟ͩ̏͒̓ͤͮ̿ͨ͑ͧ̓̕͡ͅ͏̴̴̡̢̕͘͟͟͠Ŗ̝̉ͦͧ̋̕͞҉̵̡Ę̸̴̵̡͔̬̲͎̰̥̜̳͉̋͗͑ͭ͛͗͟͝͠͞M̷̵̨̨̧̛̫̙̝̙̲͔͕͍̤̼̭̝̲̽ͧ̾̆̓͒̓̽͋̏̅͢͜͡҉̢̛͢͝͡͡͝͏̷Ė̴̴̸̷̵̡̧͊́̂͗͂̕͘͢͢͟͝͞͡͠͠͏̶̕Ḿ̛̠̫̥̖̺̱̘͓͙̩͖̜͓ͬ̌̽͒̃̏͌̊̚̚̕͘̕͢͡͡B̵̵̷̶̸̶̨̛̛̛̺͟͝͡͡͠͝E̳̭͉̗̝͕̖ͣ̿͛͐͋͂͂̂ͥ̊̐͗̆͆R̷̵͈͎͓̤̅ͩͪ́̄͐ͧͨ̓̇̾͞ͅ҉M̧̡̨̰̬͚̥͚̠̘͙͉̠̲͈̙͇͚͇̱͖̹ͯ͋ͤͭ̆͛̒ͦ͘͘͜͜͟͠E̛͇̠̻̱͙͇̼̫̾̓͆̆͋́̔̒̍͟M̷͍͚̪̏̑̊̒͑ͩͮ̿ͫ̔̃̉ͮ̂ͭ͌̆͆͆̑͏̵̴̡̨̢͝͞҉̴͝҉̨͏̶̡͘͡Ờ̺̝̳̲̻̻̤͕̤̲̱̪̠͈͒ͩ̃̐͟͡ͅ҉̸̴̸̸̢̧̧̡͏̶҉̷R̶̢̲͚̥̲̫̥̙̠̠͙̘̙̰͇̬̙̗̿̉̓͒̓ͮ̓͛̌̒̽͋ͤͬͬ̆̚̚ͅY̸̢̘̱̯̟̤̩̭̬̭̤̤͍̘͖͉̳̥̆͛͌̅͝͏̛͘͟͞͡͝͞** _ ~~

_"dweam."_

_"yes Ranboo?"_

_"no leave."_

_"heh, wasnt planning on it, kid."_

* * *

**With Dream**

Dream can feel his heart beginning to pick up pace. Dream places his book down and looks at the clock

_**4:27 A.M.** _

Dream sighs and begins following the purple heart string to Ranboo.

He stands infront of the door, creaking it open, he can see a bright blinding purple light. Ranboo is crouched on the floor pulling his hair, his mouth hinged open.

Dream walked into the room and softly shut the door behind him.

"Uhh, Ranboo? Are you ok?" Dream asks, wanting to help but he can't show he knows how to.

"y̳͔̟̱͖̰ͣ͢͢҉̸̴̢̛͜͟ ̵̶̨̘̠̪̤͙̟͙̰̝̺ͥ̕͢͝͝Ơ͖͖̙̈́ͭ͐͋ͤ̈́͐̍̄͗̐̋͒ͥ͗͞͞҉̷͜͜ ̶̴̓̃́̒͑͏̷̛҉̧͜͝ù̷̵̴̢ͪ̇̍͊ͫͩ͗͟" Ranboo glitches out.

"W͌͋h̴͔̩͋a̶̹̲ͦ͝t͗ ̤̜̎̓d̶͙̦́̌ŏ͏ ̬͑ͣ҉y̥͠ͅo̵̧̬̐u̵̜̒̀͏ ͗m̨̠e҉ǎ̠͂ͅň̸ ̖͢͞'̴̴y͈ͩ̈́o̞̙̾͞u̡̼ͬͣ̕'͓̙ ̩̳́͌͝Raͩ͟n̵̨̊͊ḅ̮o̬̳ŏ̧ͨ?̨̤͜" Dream pits his hands over his mouth, he didn't mean to speak Enderman.

Ranboo's eyes slightly wident and a small smile cracks onto his face.

"B̢̟̯͕͙͎̼̮̦̤̪͍ͣ̎̐̈́̂̐ͮ̇̾͌̆͞͏̸̢̡͜-͌ͨͬ̃̐͘͘҉͏̡̡̕͡B̵̸̵̨̲̯̰̰͖̤̼͌͊̀̉̅ͬ͆ͤ̕͟҉̶r̸̶̶̸̢̡̨̨̛̺̘͈̗̬̺̗̼̎ͦͤͯ̈́̄ͩ͢͜͟ǫ̸̶̧̘̤̫̦̱͇̬̪̬̭̼̭̳̭̈́ͫ̐ͤ̕͟͠͠͡t̢̧̛͔̩̜̯̬̥̺͒ͬ͛̊ͤͦ͗̔ͧͯ͏̶̢͘h̴̶̷͖̖͎̺͙̼̗̥̹͍̟ͬ͋͜͟e̩̓ͯ͌ͯ̌ͪ͑͒̔ͮͥ̅̀̊ͤ̚͟͠҉̸͟͜͝͝҉̴̨̕r̨̞̈́͛̇͊̑̑̅̄͗ͯ̔̿ͥ̊͑̌̋͞..." Ranboo glitches out once again.

Dream sighs, great, Ranboo knows now. Well there's no longer a point to hide it so he might as well help him.

"Y̧̳̪̮͇ͧ̋́e̸͖̎͠͡s̬,̳̯̝ͣ͛ ̛̭͍̻̅̃ͧ̑͡͝R̾̀ͥ͘͟a̵̢̺̰̪̾̓̔̒͢͡n̴̨̲͉̽͟͜b̳̟̬̿̄͞҉̷o̹̯͛͗ͯ̃҉҉̨o̷̡̜͊ͫ̈͘͜.̂͐ͯͦ ͉̟̝ͦͯ̕Y̴̜̙̳̹oͨͫ̇ͬu͕̲͔̳ȑ̨̢̌ͪ҉sͬͨ̈́̓ ͓̥͓̼ͬͣ͂͋b͟͝͞r̙͇̫̲̾̂ͫ̍o̫ͤtͯ͢h̶͕̣̝̿ͦ͐͋ė̝̜̤̯̍̈́͘͜r̗̜̈́͂̓͆ͅ ́ͧͪi̪̦̠̇̈͑͡ͅs̶̵͇̞̩̟ͪ̎̕ ̷̡̪̦ͯ̑̒̕h̃̚e̵̍͘ŗ̶̜͈͌͊͢͠e̷̫͖̺̰ͤ̕ ͖̳̼́Į̷̳̹͋̈́ ̵̕͠č̬͔̱ͧͪ̓an̺̪̥̙ ̴͈͚̺̈̀h͈̤̞ͧ̆̓͜͡e̩͆͡l̛͏̨͠p̹͒͛ͤ͐͜ ̝̦̍́ͪ̓ỷͦ̒ͮo̜̺͓͟ụ̴̏͌̀͘.̴ͨ̐͌͢" Dream smiles softly at the younger.

Dream sticks his hand out and let's Ranboo's head, Ranboo let's out a glitches purr and leans into it.

His glitching calms down, but the purple glow became stronger.

It eventually became so bright that Dream and Ranboo had to shut their eyes.

The light soon disappeared, Dream opened one of his eyes in confusion to see his own Enderman hybrid features out.

"You can open your eyes, Ranboo." Dream assured to Ranboo.

Ranboo opened his eyes and looked at Dream's Enderman features.

"Wow, you have a tail.." Ranboo said as he flicked at the tail.

"You'll get it when your older, Ranboo." Dream said, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my brother earlier?.." Ranboo asked Dream, a sad tone in his voice.

"Y-You were scared of me, and probably wouldn't have believed me." Dream stuttered out.

"...true.." Ranboo chuckled.

"But it's nice to know now." Ranboo said, hugging Dream.

"Yeah, missed you little bro." Dream smiled, hugging back.

"Missed you too, brother I didn't really know existed." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If u no like it child


End file.
